werewolfs home
by lonerforever17
Summary: what if Courtney and Duncan didn't meet on total drama but at school and what if they were supernatrel


A werewolf's home

What if there was a small village in the middle of nowhere that was filled with some of the most extraordinary people you have ever see or herd of well this is the story of one girl who is just as extraordinary as everyone in this village and her name Courtney reed smith and her story starts in moonlight falls.

Moonlight falls was a place of mystery and shadows as for it is a place where all the supernatural would go if they had been found out or they didn't want to take that chance, now all sorts of supernatural would turn up most common being vampires and werewolf's but don't be fooled just because they are most common doesn't mean they get along.

Now the smiths were normal to any other werewolf in moon light falls but Courtney was different, she didn't understand why vampires and werewolf's fight, but she just ignored her questions that were swelling in her head and it got her into a lot of trouble.

One day it was the first day back from the summer holidays and like any other 16 year old girl Courtney didn't want to go back to school as school was a place of misery for her, she got frustrated with the work as she didn't understand it for she had dyslexia and the school didn't treat people the way they should as it was increasingly hard to not lose your temper when you aren't human. But like everyone else supernaturals must go to school,

but every month or so there was a day that the school would shut down and this day was called the full moon.

Now every species of supernatural had a different effect during the full moon, fairies magical powers were energised by the moon light, witches spell casting improved, genies could cause more mischievous,vampires found it easy to corner there pray and werewolf's changed into there natural form, but let's not forget the zombies that ampere here and there.

But today was a dark moon so today was one of the worst days to go back to school. Courtney would usually be up at the site of dawn to go to school, but after what happened last year as she got bullied. So she didn't want to go to school, but she did. She got out of bed and set about doing her daily routine.

After she had done that she and her brother Trevor started walking to school chatting as they go.

Trevor was a year older than Courtney but had a strong bond with his sister as Courtney was his only sister left in the house and was very protective of her. Soon they got to school, Courtney found her way to her home room she sat down in her usual seat and started to listen to 21 guns by green day until mr shoe walked in and said "right to day we have 2 new students, Duncan and Gwen come on in" just then two vampires walked in and stood at the front of the class. The male one had an eyebrow ring and a green Mohawk and wore a t-shirt with a skull on it, the female one had green streaks in her black hair and wore dark clothes. Both sparkled as vampiric sunscreen protected them from the sun but there was something about Duncan that appealed to Courtney.

Lunch time soon came and Courtney was sat on her own again when Gwen came up to her and said " hi is anyone sitting here?" Courtney was astounded by the fact that some one wanted to sit by her let alone a vampire but she politely shook her head and invited her to sit next to her she sat down and asked " can my brother sit with us?" Courtney nodded and Gwen beckoned her brother over to where they were sitting. After he came and sat down he asked " why were you sitting by yourself?" Courtney then replied "I don't have any friends" Duncan and Gwen looked shocked and Gwen said " person like you" Courtney then said " what do you mean"

"I mean you a werewolf just let two vampires sit next to you witch is incredibly nice and just said that you don't have any friends i mean who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"You'd be surprised" Courtney replied sadly

"Well do you want to be our friend?" Duncan asked nicely

"I'd like that" Courtney said as the bell rang Courtney stood up and went to her last class of the day.

When she got there she found Duncan was in her class as well and sat down next to him, when she sat down Duncan smiled at her. She was about to smile back when Tori the queen bee of the werewolf's shouted " hey puppy dog what you doing with Saint vampy over there" Courtney turned away as tears started to over spill and run slowly down her cheeks, Duncan felt sorry for her and put his arm around her in comfort and whispered in her ear softly "don't listen to her" the lesson went quickly as Courtney and Duncan got to know each other asking questions and answering them and surpassingly they had a lot in common.

After they got out of class they met up with Gwen, when they got out of school Courtney smelt her brother nearby and said"I've got to go if my brother catches me-" Gwen cut her off "it's ok we understand" she was about to leave when Duncan and Gwen waved to her. She ran off to met Trevor and walk home

When she got home she went up to her floor and started working on her homework. The smiths live in an old firehouse across town it had 4 upper floors and the attic Courtney's floor was the attick, after school Courtney would normally go up to her room and not come down until the next morning as she had nothing better to do but today she had dentist to go to as she needed her bracice taking off.

After that painful trip she went to bed and though about her day.

The month went by quit easily for Courtney, and Duncan, Gwen and Courtney met up secretly by an old chimly behind the graveyard, it was the day before the full moon and they were at school in the library when Gwen said " we should meet up for full moon" Courtney laughed " I don't think so" why not?" "Because I don't look good on a full moon" on the other hand Duncan thought it was a grat idea and said " come on please" Courtney thought about it for a minete but gave in Gwen and Duncan gave her a hug in thanks and arranged where they should meet as behind the graveyard is the most common place for zombies to pop up so they dident want to take a chance of being bitten so they decided to meet at the old abandoned mine house

After the bell rang they picked up their stuff and walked to their next lesson, Duncan and Courtney had their next lesson together so they started to walk together when Duncan asked " why dident you want to spend full moon with us." Courtney dident want to answer this question but she was about to answer when tori walked passed and shoved her into a locker and walked away as Courtney's eyebrow split open rendering her from transforming tomorrow night. Duncan helped her up and saw blood trickle down her face so he said " let's get you to the nurse, are you ok?" Courtney touched her eyebrow and flinched as a string of pain titened "no I can't transform tomorrow night" " why not " it's my cut" they soon made there way to the nurse has Courtney sat down the nurse toke one look at her and said that she had to go home, so Courtney picked up her stuff and started to walk home. It was near the end of the day so Trevor soon cought up to her and they walked home in silence until Trevor asked"what happened." " nothing" Courtney replyed sadly as she ran away in tears.

Nothing much happened that night but the next day except the fact Courtney wouldn't stop proding her cut

The next day was hard as Courtney tried to sneek out the house but got stoped by either her dad or Trevor, so she gave up on going out the door and tried a window approach witch surprisingly worked so she headed up to the mine to find Duncan and Gwen already there, Gwen looked shocked for she haddent seen the massive cut on her eyebrow. As the sunset drew nearer the true magic of the full moon Gwen and Duncan's eye soon turned red and their fangs shaped but Courtney felt left out Gwen soon asked " why aren't you transforming?" "It's the cut the werewolf body won't let me transform because the cut will grow its like an prevention emune sistom basically" Gwen was intrigued about this and didn't say any more, as the moon got bright Gwen went off on a hunt as she was hungry and hadn't had any food .

As time went on the 3 of them moved on to avoid getting caught by zombies and getting bitten, they soon stumbled across an abandoned house that seemed zombie free so they went in there to see if it was safe, when they finished surveying the house Gwen said "we should come here after school instead of behind the graveyard" after the sun started to rise the howls in the distance quieted down and the screams of cornered pray shrank the tranquility returned and peace came back to the town. But suddenly there was a ear-splitting scream which alerted all vampires, soon Duncan and Gwen sped off leaving Courtney in the dark she shouted" guys, guys wait for me!" She broke into a sprint to keep up with her swift friends.

When they got there a pale body lay on the floor Courtney looked to her left and saw Gwen crying into Duncan's chest and to the right Trevor with blood splatted all over him. Gwen screamed " he was my brother. HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Soon the werewolf's came along they laughed wall Courtney looked completely destroyed to watch her friends so heartbroken that was their brother soon fighting broke out and screaming as that carried on everything in Courtney's head went quiet. To her everyones mouth was still moving but she couldn't here them, soon everything came back to her and she could feel her wolf rising along with her fear, Trevor sensed what was going on and started to talk to her in his mind" Courtney. Don't feel it, you can't let it show not here not now" Courtney was soon to reply "you killed him why should I trust you?" "Why are you making a big deal about this? Their vampires your sworn enemy." Courtney sped off in the direction of the fishing hole. Duncan saw her leave and ran after her blocking out the yells of his family and leaving them behind

When Courtney got there she knelt down and cried. Duncan watched from a distance feeling sorry for her as he walked up to her he thought of who killed his brother. Courtney heard the footsteps and quickly turned to see Duncan "whoa hey hey calm down" "I'm sorry about you know" "it's ok I'm sorry you almost wolfed out back there" " yeah sorry about that" "it's fine, so who was that who killed him?" "My brother" Duncan felt like he'd been hit by a bus after that, but he had no idea how Courtney felt he sat down next to Courtney and sighed " why is it always so hard to make friends in this town?" "It's because nobody can get along"

Duncan and Courtney found themselves moving closer as the wind blew though their hair, they were CM's apart and Courtney's long hair blew in her face and Duncan laughed pushed her hair out of her face and closed the gap between them. As they slowly worked at each others lips howls rang out in the distance Duncan couldn't here them but Courtney could and pulled away and listened "what is it?" Duncan asked with a smile on his face Courtney shued him "sh I can't here" "who is it?" He whispered with that smile still slapped on his face "my brother, you have to go" "why?" "Because if he finds you here, with me!" Duncan was still in a happy place so it took a while him to reliese what was going on but as soon as it hit him he bolted for the car bridge and over the river. Courtney sighed a happy sigh when Trevor walks towards her and asked " what are you sighing at?" "Nothing, what do you want?" "To say sorry for pushing you over the edge" Courtney just looked at him and walked away.

When Duncan reached van gould mansion he sumened his best freind Geoff. Geoff was a genie and was very wise and mischievous but had a good mind along with a good herat.

"Geoff I need your help!" "Duncan dude you look like you've been hit by a bus but you look happy about it?" "I've done something wrong but it felt so right" "tell me what have you done?"

On the other side of town Courtney was dashing around like a lunatic in her room and squiling like a crazy girl and thinking about what just happened her brother was thinking the same thing as to why his sister was so happy. Meanwhile Geoff was trying to make seance of things "wait wait wait a minete so you mean to tell me that you kissed a werewolf after her brother killed your brother?" Duncan knew what was coming "ARE YOU CRAZY THIS WILL NEVER WORK OHHHH DUNCAN YOUVE BEEN SLEEPING TO MUCH YOUR HEAD IS IN THE CLOUDS!" "I know I know but it felt so right. I gotta see her again-" Geoff cut him off "oh no no no no no NO you will get killed"


End file.
